


The Song Wasn’t For You

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Idol Kris Wu said he would never date a fan, but fanboy Kim Junmyeon is just too hard to resist.





	The Song Wasn’t For You

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #97)
> 
> To prompter and readers, please forgive the scattered storyline. Fluff is so hard for me these past years and I just don’t want to drop out. This isn’t my best work but I really can’t do much more than this.

"Hello! We are 'Spring Winds'! Please take care of us!"

Yifan looks up from his phone and at the three people that just greeted him and his members. He had heard the staff saying there is a new group debuting today and was kind of expecting the greet but not this early. They just arrived half an hour ago that he is still bare-faced; being the last to get ready means being pampered more.

"Oh! I have heard of you guys." Sehun steps closer, hair still with clips on it as he examines the new group. "The mv was great. At the beach and all." The members are all flustered and he thinks it is the cutest thing ever. This is the privilege he like the most being a sunbae.

"Thank you for watching the music video. Here is our album. Hope you will like the other songs too."

Sehun nods and takes the album off he assumes the leader of the group. It is a glass case with a beach as the background, the members have their back facing him. He can't help but smile as it is reminding him of their first album too. A red cover with necklace, bracelet and earring on it, represent each one of them. Just like what the leader is holding. "Eh?"

"Our leader is such a big fan of yours," the one on the right says as he nudging the person in the middle. "We were supposed to debut next week but he begged the boss so that we debut this week, today."

"Really?" Sehun can't believe it even when the two members nod, the leader has the album covering his face in embarrassment. "Because our comeback is today?" The nods he is receiving makes him so proud to be what he is today.

"If you don't mind, could you..." The leader is holding out the album towards Sehun.

"Yeah, we can do that." Sehun takes their first album, can't help reminiscing their rookie days. He signs and looks back at the leader, wanting to ask who is his favorite member but the bracelet on his left wrist already answer it for him. "Why can't you like me more? I am handsome too!"

Yifan gets up on his feet, heading towards their youngest when Sehun pulls Chanyeol away from their makeup noona, ignoring her grumble and makes him stands right in front of the member that has his head down.

"If you want, Chanyeol hyung can even kiss the album for you," Sehun teases as the leader still couldn't lift his head to look at his hyung.

"Why would I do that, when I can do something even better?" Chanyeol smiles when this fan of his finally lift his head and he takes his left hand, smiling at the sight of the bracelet that represent him and kisses the back of it, laughing when he sees the other two members supporting their other member from falling.

"Chanyeol sunbae, please don't do that. We don't want out leader to die on our debut day."

"We should leave. Thank you."

"Yeah, see you guys later."

Yifan watches as the new group exits their dressing room with his own members waving and laughing at them. Yes, he knows Chanyeol is awesome because their group is full with awesome people but that fan was totally being an extra. His eyes catch the red cover album on the dresser and he sighs. Better give that back to him before ‘he’ faint in their dressing room again.

+++

"Hyung, look. It is your favorite fan."

Yifan follows Chanyeol to look outside the window of their van even though Sehun wasn't referring to him. The new group that greeted them this morning is interacting with their fans, talking and laughing and thanking the gift being given to them and he doesn't see that buff manager that was with them before.

"Ah~ remember how we used to be like that too? The fans were so nice and well-mannered and we could go and buy ice-cream by ourselves and they would even offer to pay saying we still haven't got our paycheck yet," Chanyeol sighs.

Sehun nods, his hands against the black window, "Yeah, it is not like I hate how popular us now but those simpler times were the best. Now, we have to wait for one freaking hour for three rolls of kimbab! Where the heck is manager hyung?! I am super hungry!"

Yifan sighs at the sight of their youngest throwing tantrum like a small kid when he is already a 24-year-old giant. "Stop blaming manager hyung. You guys were the ones wanting the kimbab from that place. It is recording day. Of course it would be full."

"Ceh~"

Chanyeol pats his little brother as he sinks deeper into his seat, couldn't argue with their leader because Yifan is somehow always right. He looks outside again and sees the rookie group heading towards their van, fans nowhere to be seen, and he glances at Yifan, smiling mischievously when their eyes met.

"Chanyeol, no," Yifan protests but the door of their van already being opened and he can only watch from the inside how Chanyeol is stopping the new group to greet them and they bows at him as a greet back. Both of his little brothers are teasers but it is always Sehun like being extra, Chanyeol is more of following the flow. But now he is being extra friendly with this just debuted fan of his as his members are leaving him alone with Chanyeol.

"Are they sure? Won't he faint again? Being left alone with his favorite idol, he might die at this rate." Sehun meets his leader's eyes. "I need to see that."

"No, you don't," Yifan pulls the youngest’ sleeve, making him plop back in his seat as he sees Chanyeol coming back to their van.

"Hyung, that cd. Joonmyeon's cd of our album that you took. Give it to me."

"Oh, his name is Joonmyeon?"

Yifan frowns, staring at Chanyeol before rummaging his backpack for the said album. He was for sure nobody saw him taking that cd for safekeeping, and it is not like he doesn't want to give it back, they were busy with rehearsal and stuff and didn't have time to give it back.

"Thanks."

He watches as Chanyeol leaves with the cd in hand and giving it back to his fan, before they seem like to have discovered something and Chanyeol is looking at the van, somewhat angry before the fan bows and takes his leave.

"What? What happened?" Sehun asks as soon as Chanyeol steps into the van.

"Well, our leader forgot to sign the album."

Yifan tries to remember. He didn't?

"I wanted to take the cd back but," Chanyeol is smiling proudly, "he said I already signed it so it is fine."

Yifan ignores Sehun's giggles and Chanyeol's smirk as he gets back to his phone because he doesn't care one bit of how Chanyeol's fan is fine without his signature on their first album. Not even a little.

+++

Yifan steps into their practice room to see Chanyeol is busy with his phone and Sehun is nowhere to be found. He approaches the younger that has his back against the mirrored wall and kicks his foot slightly, making him aware of his arrival. "Let start practicing. Where is Sehun?"

The younger continues typing on his device without looking up at his leader. "Ah, he called earlier saying he's gonna be a bit late. Something about accompanying Sophia to her event or something."

Yifan sighs as he takes a seat beside the younger. If it is Sophia, then they would just have to wait. It is probably nothing but Sehun is that kind of big brother who’s too doting on his little sister, even Sophia said so. She won a piano competition a while back and it became bigger when the public found out she is the little sister of the youngest member of that popular rap group, Unchained.

He takes a look at the clock hanging near the lockers; 11:30, before shifting his attention to Chanyeol when the younger is giggling with eyes still fixed at his smartphone. "What is so funny? Who are you texting with?"

"Huh?" The younger turns to face his leader, his giggles trailing. "Joonmyeon. He said he saw Sehun's picture with Sophia at her event, with Sophia pinching Sehun's hand because he couldn't sit still."

Yifan acknowledges, their youngest is like that, as he peers over to look at Chanyeol's phone where the said photo has been enlarged into full view and the pinching can clearly be seen before Chanyeol's words fully sink in.

Joonmyeon? Where did he hear that name before?

"Oh~ aren't they the cutest~"

Yifan peers over again to see a photo of three people smiling with a V-pose and everything clicks. Isn't Joonmyeon that member from that rookie group who is a Chanyeol's fan that fainted in their dressing room last week? And he is the same person that is standing in the middle of the photo on Chanyeol's phone screen right now. 

They are friends already?

"Wait. How did he get your number?"

"Hm?" The younger glances at his leader for a moment before replying the message he received but doesn't miss the surprised-with-slightly-envy face he has right now. "Well, I went to meet them after their rehearsal the other day and asked for his number but he said the three of them are sharing one phone and that I have to ask their manager instead so I did and then, the end."

Yifan blinks, can't believe his own ears. "You did what?"

"But it wasn't easy, I tell you. The manager pulled a hard bargain but Sophia said okay so..."

"You got Sophia involved too?!"

The younger nods, pulling himself on his feet. "He asked for Sophia's signed poster and I offered my signed poster instead but he said he isn't Joonmyeon and adds a ticket to Sophia's upcoming recital and I knew I can't let him look down on our group's reputation so I called her on the spot and she said okay and I got his, well theirs, number so no harm done." He pats his pants. "I'm going to lunch, okay? Call me when Sehun gets back."

Yifan watches his younger member exit the practice room. Isn't that rookie being too spoiled? Already got his idol's number when he just debuted. Shouldn't he focus on practicing instead? He grits his teeth. Rookies nowadays.

+++

"Hyung, go to sleep already. We have schedules tomorrow."

"In a minute."

Sehun yawns at the leader's answer and lays back on his bed, eyes glancing at the door when it creaks open. "Yeol hyung, can you turn the light off? My eyes can't take it anymore."

Chanyeol does as requested and walks towards the youngest' bed, sitting at the end of it with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. He takes a sip and throws his gaze at their leader that is sitting in front of the computer. "He is still at it? Since dinner, right?"

Sehun lazily nods, pulling his blanket over to his neck, snuggling deeper into it. "Did you say anything about them to him? He was like this that time with that sunbaenim too. Watching every video of her after falling for her song that you suggested to him."

"I didn't say anything. He found out that I have Joonmyeon's number and have been texting him and that wrinkles on his forehead were there the whole day." He leans to one side, trying to see Yifan's face. "Oh, the wrinkles are still there."

"He's been watching their mv and shows for like, a million times already!" Sehun lifts his head a little. "Give it a rest, hyung! Go to sleep! Even die-hard fan needs to sleep!"

"I am not their fan." Yifan takes off his headphones, turning his chair towards his younger brothers. "I will never be. Have you seen the mv? Walking along the beach, shouting 'I love you'. All so cliché."

Chanyeol snorts, glancing at the youngest to see Sehun is making the same face as him, silently agree that their debut music video was much cliché than that and that Yifan has totally forgotten about it. "Why are you dislike them so much? They are nice hoobaes. Their similar heights made them look so cute!"

Sehun nods at the compliment. "Especially Kyungsoo hyung. He has that disturb-me-and-I-will-kill-you face all the time but when he smiles, you actually won't mind to be killed by him."

Yifan rolls his eyes as his members keep talking about that rookie group. He doesn't want to admit but the song was nice, their vocals matched nicely but that was all it. "Riding on other people's fame never get you anywhere."

Sehun frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Whose fame are you talking about?"

"You. Us."

Chanyeol blinks as Yifan is staring right at him. What is their leader talking about? "When did Joonmyeon do that?"

"The fact that you calling him 'Joonmyeon' proves my theory."

Sehun sits up in awe at the way the older think. "Is that your reason?" He tugs Chanyeol's sleeve, making the older look at him. "He is still pissed Joonmyeon hyung is fine without his autograph."

"Ah~" Chanyeol's eyes widen as Sehun's words make sense and turns back to look at their leader's face, smirking. "So, that is the face of jealousy that you are making, not hate. Even after years living together, I still don't know much about you, leader hyung."

"What?! Jealous?! I am not jealous! I'm just stating the fact!"

"Right, right!" Sehun lazily nods as he lays back down, watching Chanyeol exits the bedroom with his empty mug. "The fact that Chanyeol hyung has this cute die-hard fan and he doesn't like you. That fact?"

"Wha-"

"If it makes you feel any better, hyung, I will ask Joonmyeon hyung to bring the album to the music show tomorrow so you can sign it too." Sehun smiles at the older's shocked face before turning away from their leader. "And yes, I have their number too. Sophia is my sister after all."

+++

"I know you guys are tired hearing this every comeback but still, I have to ask. Who is the most handsome this time? The one that most fitted with the concept? 1, 2, 3."

Yifan points his yellow stuffed finger at his right and sees another one following him while another stuffed finger passed over him. Laughter bursts and he side-eyeing Chanyeol as he was betrayed by the younger.

"So, Chanyeol-ssi then. Why do you think that, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun pokes their leader's sulky cheek before retrieving back the giant finger and looks at the host. "Well, as you can see, Chanyeol hyung look so stunning with the suit. We thought it was a weird concept too; a rap group in a suit? But actually; why not a rap group in a suit?"

"You guys do look stunning. I personally like Yifan-ssi's suit. The dots look like stars."

Yifan smiles. "Thank you. I actually have one with stars but they are big ones and not as many. And do you know that Sehun's suit was mine at first but our stylist mixed up our measurement so it became Sehun's instead."

Sehun shakes his head, denying everything as he faces the host. "You know how we three have similar bodies so it was actually not a problem. The thing is Yifan hyung hate this pattern so he told our stylish to give it to me instead."

"Is that so? But I think you would look great too in that suit, Yifan-ssi."

"As expected of Yifan hyung's fan. Even if our leader was to wear homeless clothes you would still see him as handsome," Chanyeol teases as the host tries to deny the statement. "See, hyung. You have your own celebrity fan. Why are you jealousing over mine?" He smirks, rising both his eyebrows while looking at Sehun as the host shows interest at the subject.

"Eh? What are you saying, Chanyeol-ssi? Yifan-ssi?"

"You see," Sehun starts even as Yifan is pinching his thigh, "there is this new group that one of the members is Chanyeol hyung's biggest fan and asked for our autographs but Yifan hyung didn't sign it because the member likes Chanyeol hyung more and not him."

"Ah~"

"No!" Yifan smacks the thighs on his both sides as his members keep laughing at Sehun's statement. "I just forgot. I don't hate him. We were busy and-"

"No, we were not- ouch! Everyone," Sehun stares straight at the camera filming them, "this is the true face of your beloved leader." He tries to peel Yifan's big hand that is gripping his thigh. "He is much worst at the dorm- ah!"

"Sehun is righ- argh!" Chanyeol slaps his leader's big hand that is pinching his side. "Leave him and become mine and Sehun's fan instead. You too, MC-ssi."

"I will think about it."

Yifan releases his grip from his two brothers, watching them with gritted teeth as they and the host keep laughing about the matter that he doesn't know where the funny is and says their goodbyes when the host tells them to. He side-eyes Chanyeol. This is not over.

+++

Yifan sighs as he steps into the bathroom, regretting his decision and should have listen to the manager hyung's suggestion to go to the toilet at the restaurant later because he doesn't have the energy to deal with this person since he had a long day today.

"Sunbaenim."

He ignores him and heads toward the urinal, hoping the person would go away but he is still there even after he has finished his business. He washes his hands, his eyes meet with the person's own pair when he looks at the mirror for a moment and he sighs again when the person is bowing 90-degrees at him. Really, he doesn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you more than I already had that day so-"

He lets out a breather as this newcomer straightens himself to look at him. Of course this person would have seen the interview, just like every other idols that came for today's show. The show does that for singers that made comebacks recently even though his group had theirs last week and shows it before the singer's performance.

"I'm really sorry. I brought the album like Sehun sunbae asked so if you would let me go and get it I-"

"Joonmyeon hyung, what is taken you so lo- ah, sunbaenim. Hello."

Yifan feels like punching a wall as now there are two of them. He sees the two members exchange glances and he takes the chance, "I am not mad. Sehun and Chanyeol were just joking. I'm going first," and walks around them without looking back. He is lucky there wasn't anyone beside them in the bathroom or the entertainment section would have a blast tomorrow.

+++

Yifan sighs as he pulls himself up to sit, glancing at the clock hanging from the bedroom wall before sighing again. It is already three in the morning but he still couldn't sleep a wink. They have a big event tomorrow and their manager already warned them that there will be consequences if any of them isn't in their best shape since he let them off earlier than usual.

He exits the room, stopping in front of Sehun's to see the youngest had kicked all his pillows off the bed, leaving only the long otter plushy he has his head on. He closes the door, proceeding towards the kitchen when he notices the comforter in the middle of the dimmed living room isn't occupied. He looks around, his gaze stopping at the front door for a moment as Chanyeol likes to sneak out in the middle of the night hence preferring to sleep in the living room before his catches a silhouette standing on the balcony, one hand against his head and he continues to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, he stares at the variety of food being stored. Unlike Sehun, eating before sleeping just give him stomachache and he is too lazy to fix something warm to drink. He reaches for the milk carton and closes the fridge, turning around to grab a mug only to get surprised by Chanyeol that is standing at the kitchen entrance, smiling at him.

"Hey, hyung. Can't sleep?"

Yifan ignores the younger and pours some of the milk into a mug until it reaches the brim before putting the milk back in the fridge. He takes a sip before looking at Chanyeol that is sitting on the bar stool, typing away on his phone. "Why aren't you sleeping then?"

Chanyeol smiles, winking at his leader, "Booty calls." He laughs when Yifan rolls his eyes at him before watching the older finishing his milk in one go. He would feel nausea instead if he drinks the milk like that. And he doesn't understand why Yifan would choose milk since it has the same effect as cola to him; does nothing to help him fall asleep.

Unlike him and Sehun that can slack off between breaks, Yifan has other things to do while they wait for their turn or instructions that will be given to them at any schedule. As much as he hates him for being a few inches taller than him, he loves Yifan that has worked so hard looking out for him and Sehun. And that is why he needs the older to get his rest properly.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"I've sent you a song. Why don't you try listening to it. It might help you to sleep. I'm going to bed first, okay?"

Yifan nods as he watches Chanyeol exit the kitchen before following suit moments later. He reaches for his phone the second he sits on the bed and open the message Chanyeol had sent him. The music file doesn't have a title, only 'Track 5' is written and he plays it, settling himself comfortably inside his blanket as the song intro starts.

+++

A poke on his left arm makes Yifan pulls off his left earphone, frowning at Chanyeol that is smiling suspiciously at him.

"You can't stop listening to that song, can you?" Chanyeol smirks as he sees the surprised look his leader trying not to show. "You have been humming to it all day, hyung. I understand. I was like that once, which was last week. It is nice, isn't it?"

Yifan can only nod dumbly as the younger is right. He felt asleep right away after putting on the song last night and he had it on whenever they took a break during the schedule today. At first he thought it is such a shame that it doesn't have any lyric but maybe it is better that way.

He nudges Chanyeol that is busy staring outside the window with his elbow. "Whose song is this? Do they have any other song?"

"They have but this is a special one."

Yifan doesn't like that suspicious smile that is still on the younger's lips. He gets off when their van has parked in front of the restaurant and follows suit behind Sehun that got off the last and enters the eatery.

"Oppa, over here!"

Sehun's expression lights up as soon as he sees his little sister waving at him from across the room and scurries over, puzzled when seeing a similar group of people seating with Sophia but a wicked smile immediately replace it when he hears Yifan's voice talking to their manager getting closer and quickly takes a seat beside his sister.

He exchanges look with Chanyeol when the older realizes the situation and watches Chanyeol pulling their manager to his chair, forcefully sitting him at the end of the table before taking a seat across him.

"Hyung, you sit over here," Chanyeol points at the empty seat beside their manager when Yifan finally arrived but doesn't move as he tries to understand what is going on.

+++

Their table is the noisiest table in the restaurant but luckily it is situated at the corner end of the room and most of the other patrons are minding their own business; they got a glance or two from the others that recognize them. And Yifan doesn't mind that if it was any other day. He would even waved back sometimes but today is not the day. He is really hungry but the plate of steak in front of him is barely touched and he just want to go home rather than being seated next to this rookie that is Chanyeol's biggest fan.

Sophia had asked them to have dinner together and of course their manager together with Sehun wouldn't say no and he and Chanyeol didn't have any reason to decline and it was supposed to end happily like that but it doesn't. Sophia said it was a coincidence but he doesn't believe it one bit, judging by the stupid smile a certain manager has while talking to Sophia.

And, fine. That is their problems but why the heck he is forced to sit beside this person? Shouldn't it be Chanyeol instead? He could just ask to change seats and they probably changed, unlike him that his own members intentionally ignore him because they think it is funny pairing him with this rookie.

Yifan glances at his side to see the rookie is eating happily, doesn't miss the quick glance the rookie stole at Chanyeol before continue to eat his meal. Tsk. He pushes his plate away and stands, feeling the gazes of nine pairs of eyes looking at him but ignoring every one of them. "I'm going to wait in the van."

He walks away, doesn't miss the laugh that are being tried to control right after he left and he exits the restaurant. Unlocking the van, he steps inside and heads to the backseat, opening all the windows slightly for air circulation and plops himself down comfortably before putting his earphones on and plays that song he had on repeat since last night.

He hopes something like this won't happen again.

+++

Really. He isn't this kind of a person. Of course any one would get frustrated when their members doesn't listen to them and that is normal. His two younger brothers are teasers and like to joke around and he is fine with that, as long it doesn't go overboard, and he would even joined them sometimes because being a leader is a bit tiring than being a regular member and he needs to loosen the stress knots from time to time.

But this is far from a joke, let alone a laughing matter.

"Is that true, hyung? What Sehun just said? Or you guys just covering for him?! You know I don't like liars, hyung!"

Yifan finds it hard to breathe as he being pierced by the stare coming from a pair of angry eyes in front of him. He contemplates for a second, glancing at Chanyeol that is hiding behind the owner of those piercing eyes as hands clasp together begging for mercy before his sight falls on to the three other people that looking so confuse trying to figure out what is actually going on.

"Yifan hyung!"

"Yes." The answer comes out as a reflex but also he knows better than to prolong the small person's anger as he is well aware what the consequences they might face if they did. The piercing eyes are staring at him suspiciously before they are softened and being directed to the side where the three confused people are standing.

"Well, they do look cute together."

It is not audible but everyone can feel the relieved sigh filling the room and although he has a new thing to settle how, he is just glad this one is solved as he watches Chanyeol being scolded at a corner by the small person before he being hugged and then lifted by Chanyeol that has a big smile on his face.

"They are together."

Yifan turns to the voice and sees Sehun is talking with the three people and he being reminded of their presence here.

How he just finished shower after coming back from practice and wanting to go to bed when Chanyeol came burst from the balcony after answering a call and he and Sehun got dragged out of the house and into Chanyeol's car without any explanation.

There were shouting coming from inside as they wait for the door to be opened and he watched Chanyeol dashed inside this unknown house as soon as it did and he could guess what was happening when he saw the house owner's face.

He was afraid something like this might happen seeing how Chanyeol being so close his 'fan' considering his status. He reminded him occasionally but Chanyeol said he and Joonmyeon are just friends and nothing more. Apparently, a certain someone doesn't think so and sets out to confront.

Yifan glances between the groups of people and he sighs. Being the eldest one in the room, it is in the unwritten rule that tells him to properly settle this. "Baekhyun," he calls and he can feel all eyes are on him as they all slowly gathered near him.  
"Say your apology."

Baekhyun nods and bows to the group of people in front of him. "I am sorry. Please forgive my rudeness and intrusion. I am not like this usually but when it comes to this big giant, I am a bit sensitive. Please accept my apology..."

"Joonmyeon," Joonmyeon answers when he notices the searching eyes directed to him.

"'hyung'," Sehun adds.

"Oh, 'Joonmyeon hyung'," Baekhyun nods. "I am sorry, hyung."

Sehun watches as Joonmyeon can only blink at Baekhyun and he knows that feeling. He and Yifan were as surprised when Chanyeol told them about him and Baekhyun a few months after they debuted. Who doesn't know Baekhyun the child prodigy actor and the fact that he and Chanyeol had known each other even before Baekhyun became a child actor was a bit too much for a rookie like them at the time.

So he totally understand Baekhyun's actions because he too though Chanyeol was a bit too friendly with Joonmyeon. He loves Joonmyeon and the gang as much as Chanyeol does but being in a secret relationship is hard and blaming it entirely on Baekhyun is not fair.

And his quick thinking just now that just saved the 10-years relationship is something the couple should forever remember. "Since it has come to this, there is no point trying to make up excuses." He looks at each and every one standing in the living room before going towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "Jongdae hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, just like I told Joonmyeon hyung just now, these two people are together. Secretly. That was why Baekhyun hyung went berserk at you because he thought you were going to steal Chanyeol hyung from him."

"Again, I am so sorry," Baekhyun apologizes.

"Alright." Sehun moves to the opposite side where Joonmyeon and his group are standing. "And Baekhyun hyung, this is 'Spring Winds'! The new rookie group that is trending and hot right now! This is Jongdae hyung, and this is Kyungsoo hyung."

"I'm Jongdae."

"Hello. I'm Kyungsoo. Nice too meet you, Baekhyun sunbaenim."

"Nice to meet you guys too. I'm sorry I don't recognize you guys. Unless they are messing with Chanyeol, I don't pay attention too new idols much."

"Just ask Chanyeol hyung to buy you one later." Sehun smiles and pulls Joonmyeon with him, making the older standing beside Yifan. "And last but not least, meet the new hot couple, Yifan and Joonmyeon!"

+++

It was supposed to end that night. It was supposed to be that one time only. Sehun's quick thinking of how actually Joonmyeon being so closed with Chanyeol was because Chanyeol is a love messenger for Yifan and Joonmyeon and Joonmyeon being a real Chanyeol's fan was a perfect disguise and people won't get suspicious when they being seen together.

That was why he agreed to that absurd statement. All to stop Baekhyun from misunderstood Chanyeol and saving the couple from breaking apart. A one-time lie. So why is he here with Joonmyeon and Chanyeol having dinner at Baekhyun's house?

"So, how is it?" Baekhyun has his eyes widen waiting for Joonmyeon's reaction of his cooking.

"It... is very delicious,"Joonmyeon answers honestly. "Sunbaenim is a great cook."

Baekhyun smiles widely, scooping Joonmyeon another piece of dumpling. "Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me. We are all friends now. And you are Yifan hyung's boyfriend. Just 'Baekhyun' is fine."

"I already told him that many times but he still doesn't drop the formalities. Except for Yifan hyung, right hyung?" Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows, ignoring the death look the older directing at him.

Yifan sighs as he continues to eat. He didn't think much when Chanyeol said Baekhyun had invited him to dinner because Baekhyun does that occasionally and that Sehun already had plans with Sophia that night so he would gladly come over.

It was when he stepped into the kitchen and saw Joonmyeon sitting nervously at the table that all the puzzle pieces came together. And how Baekhyun sounded so excited saying how he had longed a double date for the longest time and Yifan just made his wish come true.

Yifan opens the sliding door to the balcony, sorry filling his heart when he sees a small back slouching a little. The dinner was great and he went to find Joonmyeon after helping Baekhyun cleared the table. The sound of the door closing makes aware of his presence and the small shoulders are stiffened as they face each other.

"I am sorry," Yifan apologizes. "Baekhyun was..."

"No, it is fun, sunbaenim." Joonmyeon is smiling and it makes Yifan tilt his head in confusion because it sounded sincere.

"I only know Baekhyun sunbaenim from his dramas and movies and although sometimes he looks cold in interviews, he is still a very charming person. And tonight I know that the cold look was just something he put on because of the personality he had developed being in the entertainment industry from such a young age."

Yifan nods. Joonmyeon is looking more relax than at the table and he finds it fascinating seeing the contrast.

"And he keeping his relationship secret with Chanyeol sunbaenim for this long is something to be admired about. I mean, I thought I know all about him but apparently I don't."

Yifan's brows furrow as he notices the small eyes are twinkling in excitement, and his gut tells him that he won't like what comes next.

"Really. They make such a cute couple. You know how some fans went crazy after finding out their idol is in a relationship and don't like them anymore but did you see how Chanyeol sunbaenim looked at Baekhyun sunbaenim during dinner? They look so cute together!"

He closes his eyes as he being forced to hear all that happened just how while they were having their meal that he already know because he was there. A fan is a fan, huh? This is the first time he being left alone with Joonmyeon like this and he did not expect the rookie to be this chatty. No wonder his members get along so well with him. Maybe too well.

"Then, Baekhyun sunbaenim wiped..."

"Stop," he raises his hand. "I was there so I saw all those too so there is no need for you to tell them all again. It's getting late. Shouldn't you go home or something?"

"Ah! You are right. I'm going to ask Baekhyun sunbaenim to send me home."

Yifan lets out a big sigh as Joonmyeon disappears behind the sliding door of the balcony. He knows how cute Chanyeol and Baekhyun are and he loves both of them very much but hearing about it from a die-hard fan constantly is something that he is better living without.

He got to end this one way or another.

+++

But apparently not today.

Or the last two times he tried 'breaking up' with Joonmyeon. Baekhyun kind of went double-dating spree after that dinner and kept inviting him and Joonmyeon to do couple stuff with him and Chanyeol. Mostly they were at the actor's house since it is safer and he has mastered the art of 'ninja dating' for ten years so there are no articles whatsoever regarding their outing.

Then there was at Yifan, Chanyeol and Sehun's apartment. Baekhyun said he wants some changes and that he misses Sehun and Sophia and they ordered pizzas and chickens and binged watched Harry Potter movies, which why he couldn't find the right time to tell Joonmyeon about his plan. He remembered seeing human-shark saving a girl before everything went blank. He was stirred woke up in the middle of the night by someone walking around him and with sleepy eyes he saw Joonmyeon putting on a blanket on Sehun and Sophia before he went out with Baekhyun that was waiting for him by the door.

Yifan wasn't there but he was pretty sure that was how that manager's face looked like when Sophia greeted him for the first time when they three came to Joonmyeon, Jongdae and Kyungsoo's apartment and seeing this famous child actor in real life. Yifan lied through his teeth to the younger how they are still new so the manager doesn't know yet and Baekhyun understood without further explanation, introducing himself as Chanyeol's friend before the manager went on his way. He being awkward so much around the other members of Spring Winds that Yifan completely forgot about 'breaking up' with Joonmyeon that he only remembered it when he back to their apartment.

And tonight they are having a nice dinner at this restaurant Baekhyun and Chanyeol frequent and he can recognize some of the patrons that he didn't know are together. It seems the restaurant is exclusive for celebrities that prefer the world doesn't know about their relationship as they keep secret about the others.

"So, for the anniversary next week, I have rented a place for us to have fun and celebrate it."

Yifan chews slowly, ears listening tentatively as Baekhyun getting excited about Unchained fourth anniversary that is next week. The younger had done so for the last two years and Yifan would be surprised if they didn't get one from him this year. He does kind of afraid what the surprise is going to be since Baekhyun loves Chanyeol so much and always go 'over' the way in showing it. A seven-tier cake and a 3 days 2 nights trip to Guam were never crossed his mind.

"Tell Jongdae and Kyungsoo too, yeah, Joonmyeon hyung."

Yifan hears a choke and quickly hands the water to Joonmyeon, his another hand soothing the small back. He was like that once.

"We... we are going too?" Joonmyeon blinks.

Chanyeol nods. "You are our fan, aren't you? And now you are dating Yifan hyung, it is the more reason you should come!"

"I will handle your manager and send a car that day so don't worry." Baekhyun smiles.

Yifan begs to differ.

+++

"Congratulation on your fourth anniversary!"

Yifan just smiles at Baekhyun's words as he lets the younger hug him tight, squeezing him before doing the same to Sehun and a kiss on the lips to Chanyeol. He looks around the place as he amazes Baekhyun's power in money and connection. Renting a theme park for the whole night to celebrate an anniversary that isn't even his is something normal people like him could never do. 

He watches Sehun running like crazy heading towards the merry-go-round and Chanyeol being pulled by Baekhyun to the spinning cups before a tap on his shoulder makes him turns around.

"Happy fourth anniversary, sunbaenim!"

Yifan nods a little at the harmonized greeting and takes the gift that being offered to him. "What is this?"

"Something you three can use together," Jongdae answers.

"Joonmyeon hyung wanted to buy for each of you but couldn't decide what so we suggested this instead," Kyungsoo explains.

It makes Yifan want to open to see what did the ballad group got for him and the members but Sehun likes unwrapping presents so better wait for the younger later.

"Thank you," he says. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"We will! Thank you!"

Yifan's eyes follow Kyungsoo and Jongdae until they reached shooting booth before turning back to Joonmyeon. "Aren't you following them?" Joonmyeon is smiling at him and he can't help feeling suspicious.

"May I follow you instead?"

It is definitely suspicious! But he nods anyway. He had wanted to talk to Joonmyeon in the first place. This 'dating' business has been going for over a month now and he thinks it is a good time as any for them to 'breakup'.

He puts the gift away and starts walking around the park. Sehun is still on the merry-go-round and is talking on the phone, probably with Sophia that hasn't arrive yet. He doesn't see the lovebirds anywhere and decides to just leave them be. He might get killed for sure this time if he walked on them again. High-pitched screams can be heard coming from the haunted house so that is that.

He buys them some snacks and heads towards the Ferris wheel, looking straight at Joonmyeon when the ride starts moving. Let's start then. "Are you having fun?"

Joonmyeon nods. "Did Baekhyun sunbaenim really rent this place just for your anniversary?"

"He did. He likes spending money on Chanyeol. Me and Sehun just ride along." Yifan wets his lips. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

Joonmyeon beams. "Me too!"

"Then you go first."

Joonmyeon clears his throat. "I have been an Unchained fan since 'Rock Hard'."

Yifan blinks. That is their first self-composed song, while performing at this underground hip-hop/rap competition. They didn't win.

"And the day you guys debuted, Chanyeol sunbaenim was wearing that black leather outfit and I just..."

Chanyeol was still skinny back then as that outfit was tight on him. If only. He spots the familiar bracelet on Joonmyeon's left wrist. The official accessory looks worn out, as if it's never been taken off. He should have gone first and 'break up', then he doesn't have to listen to this 'Chanyeol Talk'.

"And since then, it has been four years. It might be not that long for some people but to me, to us, a rookie that just debuted a few months ago, I wish nothing more than to be last as long as you guys."

Yifan sips the drink he almost forgot he has. No one has ever say something like that to him and he can't help feeling proud, even when it comes from Chanyeol's fan.

"So..."

Yifan watches Joonmyeon taking out something from his small backpack and doesn't know what to feel as he being handed Unchained first album, the same one he saw months ago, with Sehun and Chanyeol's signature on the front cover.

"You haven't sign it yet."

He takes the album and the marker Joonmyeon hands to him, staring at it for a moment before he lets the marker glide across the plastic cover to form his name right on his represented accessory, earring.

He gives back the album and sees Joonmyeon is smiling widely before putting the album inside his backpack and taking out something from his jeans pocket.

"And this is for you."

Yifan stares at the opened hand before picking up the tiny memory card and looks back at Joonmyeon for explanation.

"Chanyeol sunbaenim said you've been listen to 'Track 5' nonstop. In there is the full version."

Yifan blinks as he tries to digest everything. "You... why do you care... are you saying..." He receives a nod and Yifan reflexively fists the memory card.

"It is not that great but I hope you would like it anyway. And, other than me, you are the other one that has the copy of it. I am scared of Baekhyun sunbaenim as he kept asking what will I give you for the anniversary since we are 'dating' and I don't want Chanyeol sunbaenim get into troubles so..."

He admits Baekhyun is scary and because they are 'dating' but isn't this means Chanyeol, Joonmyeon's favorite member of Unchained, doesn't get to listen to this unless he, Wu Yifan, let him listen to it?

"Now, you said you have something to tell me?"

Yifan looks at Joonmyeon. It is weird, this feeling he has right now. It wasn't his intention for Joonmyeon to like him over Chanyeol but this winning feeling is kind of nice. "I... ah... Thank you for this."

"No problem," Joonmyeon smiles.

Yifan smiles too. He guesses he can keep this 'dating' thing for a while. If it makes everyone happy, especially him with winning over Chanyeol, why not?


End file.
